Meant to be together
by olicity-smoak-queen
Summary: Collection of my Olicity one shots.. I will keep adding to this as I write more. Ratings will be different for different chapters, so please keep an eye on the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver was working out in the foundry when all of a sudden Felicity came running down the stairs in a hurry.

"Oliver, we have a problem"

Oliver stilled and quickly walked over to Felicity, "What's wrong?"

"Thea"

Now Oliver was getting worried, "Thea, what's wrong with her, is she hurt?"

Felicity quickly realized what that sounded like, and tried to reassure Oliver,  
"Oh no, no, nothing like that, I know that sounded cryptic, but I swear it wasn't meant to, I just meant that we have a problem with Thea. She isn't hurt or anything, it isn't a big deal, actually it kind of is a big deal, but not as big as injury or.."

"Felicity" Oliver sighed to signal to her to get back on track.

Felicity smiled sheepishly, "Yah sorry" she cleared her throat and continued, "What I was saying is that we have a problem with Thea, she thinks I'm cheating on you"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah she saw me kissing you, now she thinks I'm cheating on you"

Oliver was now completely confused, "Wait a minute, she saw you kissing me, and now she thinks you are cheating on me, what are you talking about, we're together Felicity, you are supposed to kiss me"

"No, no, you don't get it" Felicity pointed between herself and Oliver, "Thea knows we are together but she doesn't know that me and the Arrow are together too. I mean she knows I'm dating you you, but she doesn't know that I'm dating Arrow you too, so if she sees me kissing you you it's not a problem, but me kissing Arrow you is, because she doesn't know that you you is the same person as Arrow you, and she saw me kissing Arrow you which in her mind is a different person from you you, so now she thinks I'm cheating on you you with Arrow you, even though you you and arrow you are the same person. Do YOU now see what a big problem this is"

Oliver was now even more confused, "Honey, I think you lost me at the word 'you'"

Felicity sighed in frustration, "Urghhh Oliver that saw me kissing 'the Arrow' and now she thinks I'm cheating on you with the Arrow"

Now everything was finally falling into place for Oliver and before he could stop himself, he was laughing.

Felicity pouted, "We have such a big problem and you're laughing, really Oliver, god you're useless"

Felicity was about to walk away but Oliver stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist and bring her closer to himself.

"Honey, I'm not laughing because of the problem, I'm laughing because when I started this whole arrow business, the double identity, I knew I would have a lot of problems in keeping the arrow identity secret, but never in a million years did I ever imagine that I would be in this situation where my sister would think my girlfriend is cheating on me with my alternative identity"

Felicity rested her head on his chest and let out a breath, "I know, but what are we going to do, Thea is so important to you, I remember when you first introduced me as your girlfriend, her reaction, approval, whatever you want to call it was important to you. And I was so glad that she liked me for you, you know. And now I'm just scared this is going to ruin everything, I know you know the truth but Thea doesn't, and she's become such a good friend to me, like a sister, and I don't want to lose this new family of mine."

Oliver understood, Felicity had never felt a part of a family, with her father abandoning her and her mother never acting as a mother, he know what this surrogate family meant to her.

Oliver kissed her on the top of her head, "I know felicity, and you are never going to lose me or this family. Look we'll just tell Thea that the arrow saved your life, like from a mugger or something and you just kissed him in the moment as a thank you, and I'll tell Thea that you told me about it and I'm completely fine with it because I know you love me and the kiss was just a thank you and it didn't mean anything else obviously."

Felicity pulled herself away from Oliver's chest to look him in the eye, "That's actually really good"

Oliver pretended to look offended, "Well don't look so shocked, I come up with good excuses"

Felicity rolled her eyes, " Yeah whatever you say Mr. my coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood slash I ran out of sports bottles"

Oliver laughed lightly, cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss. He then rested his forehead against hers and said, "So we good?"

Felicity lightly nodded, "But for the record I expect the arrow not to kiss me again"

Oliver smirked, "Well what if he kisses you in just our bedroom."

Felicity smirked back at him; "Well if he does that he better not stop at kissing"

Oliver leaned into kiss her again and whispered softly against her lips, "I think that can be arranged"


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot: Inspired by Ross & Rachel's 'I am over you' scene from Friends. Oliver is Rachel and Felicity is Ross. **

It was a Friday, and Oliver and Felicity were the only ones in the foundry. Diggle had already left for his weekend getaway with Lyla. Oliver had decided to take the weekend off to spend time with his family and Tommy. And Felicity was extremely excited because Barry was coming down from Central City for the weekend; they had both been involved in a long distance relationship for the past month. Felicity was setting up some final searches to take place over the weekend while Oliver was working out and secretly looking at Felicity. For the past few months, he had finally started seeing Felicity in a different light. And now that he recognized and acknowledged his feelings to himself, he could not believe how on earth he ever saw Felicity as just a friend or a partner when she was clearly more. He had finally worked up the courage, with some encouragement from Digg and Tommy to finally tell Felicity his feelings, but before he could, she had entered into a relationship with Barry. So he did what he thought was best, he locked down his feelings deep in his heart, the only problem was that the more he buried them, the more they seemed to effect him. In this whole situation, the one thing he was grateful for was that Barry lived in Central City, so he did not have to see Felicity with him day in day out, he only had to handle him the few times he had visited Starling City.

While setting up the searches, Felicity's phone buzzed, she checked it and a smile appeared on her face. Seeing her smile, he knew who the message was from, so he put a fake smile on his face because he should be happy when she is happy, and asked.

"So, I'm guessing Barry has reached Starling"

Felicity looked over at him and smiled "Yup, his train just arrived; I'm going to meet him straight at the restaurant."

"So any big plans over the weekend?"

"There's this Doctor Who Marathon at this local cinema down near the lake tomorrow, so we were thinking of checking it out. And Barry needs Sunday to prepare for his interview"

Confusion crossed Oliver's features, "Interview?"

"Oh, did I not tell you, I can't believe I forgot, there is a job opening for a CSI in SCPD, so Barry is applying, he might be able to move to Starling City, isn't that great?"

Oliver froze, no this could not be happening, hadn't fate punished him enough, but luckily before he could think of a reply, Felicity's phone buzzed again, and she quickly said her goodbyes to Oliver and left the foundry.

Oliver spent all of Saturday brooding, Thea tried to get him to talk about what is bothering him, but he insisted that it was nothing. Tommy also tried to get him to talk, but also failed. That is until Saturday night when they were sitting in Tommy's apartment drinking. Oliver kept trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol, while Tommy was just happy to have his drinking buddy back. As Oliver got drunker throughout the night, he started to open up to Tommy, and proceeded to tell him about Felicity and Barry and how Barry may be moving to Starling City, and how his heart was breaking every second that he keeps himself away from Felicity.

"Oliver, you have got to move on"

"I can't move on from her Tommy, I love her"

"Yes you can, you just can't see it yet, all you need is closure dude."

"THAT'S IT" Oliver exclaimed all of a sudden.

Tommy gets startled and asks, "What's it?"

"Closure, that's what it is, that's what I need, God, you're brilliant. Why didn't I think of that? How do I get that?"

Tommy tries to find the right words, "Well, basically it's just whatever it takes for you to say to her, 'I'm over you'"

Oliver tries that out on his tongue to see how it feels "I'm over you, I'm over you, closure, I can do that, where is my phone?" All of a sudden a completely drunk Oliver is tripping over his own feet to find his phone; he finds it on the coffee table "Aha, there you are"

Tommy tries to stop him, "Dude that may not be such a good idea."

"No Tommy, you're right, I need closure, and I'm going to get it dammit" And he hit the table with his fist. Oliver then proceeds to dial her number and it went straight to voicemail, so he covered the speaker with one hand and mouthed 'voicemail' to Tommy to keep him updated.

"Hi you have reached the voicemail of Felicity Smoak, well obviously since you dialed my number, unless of course you have dialed the wrong number but then you probably wouldn't be listening to this message and would have hung up by now. (Silence for a second). Anyways where was I, oh yeah I can't come to the phone right now because I'm avoiding you, (laughs and then suddenly stops laughing) that was a joke, I'm not really avoiding you, even though I don't know who's calling me, I would never deliberately avoid anyone, I just can't get to the pho...BEEP!"

"FELICITY!"

Tommy winced and made a gesture to Oliver telling him to quieter his voice.

"Oh, oh, sorry, I mean, Felicity, its Oliver..."

The next afternoon, Oliver had been in the foundry working out. Since he was not any good company to his family or friends, he thought the best thing would be to work through his aggression. So he worked out trying to exhaust himself to the point where he would have no energy to think about Felicity. And just then the girl he had been trying to forget, walked down the stairs of the foundry.

"What are you doing here?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Felicity gave him a smile and answered "Well hello to you too Oliver, it's nice to see you"

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, Umm sorry; I just meant that you had the weekend off"

"Yeah I know, I just left my phone charger here, it's been dead since last night, and since I'm here, I may as well just check if my searches are running properly."

"Oh ok"

Oliver returned to his working out, and Felicity put her phone on charging and started checking her scans. Once her phone came to life, she started checking messages.

"Oliver, was there an Arrow emergency last night?"

Oliver stopped his workout and turned to look at her, "No, why?"

She lightly waved her phone in his direction, "Because I have a voicemail message from you"

That's when everything came back to Oliver, the brooding mood, the drinking, Tommy's advice, and his stupid ass message. That also explained his hangover this morning. Before Felicity could press play, Oliver's ninja skills were in play, and he had snatched her phone from her hands and thrown it against one of the pillars in the foundry smashing it to pieces.

Felicity was shocked, "OLIVER! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"I'll buy you a new one"

"Yeah you will, but I want to know what that was about"

"Listen, it was just a butt dial, and I was with Tommy last night, so you just know whatever was on that message would be embarrassing, can we please drop it"

Felicity looked at him for a second, she could always tell when he was lying, but she decided not to push him on this, "OK, fine, as you say"

Relieved that the problem was solved, Oliver went back to hitting the dummy and Felicity returned to her computers. After some time there was a voice speaking through the speakers in the foundry.

"_You have one new message"_

Oliver looked over at Felicity and saw a smirk on her face, looking proud of her achievement.

_**Fuck**_

He wanted to stop Felicity but he knew he couldn't. She hated mysteries and the way he had reacted to the message, she would definitely hear it now. He just stayed glued to where he was standing, scared as to what her reaction would be after hearing the message. Then Oliver's inebriated voice came over the speakers.

"FELICITY! Oh, oh, sorry, I mean Felicity, its Oliver. I'm just calling to say that everything's fine. And I'm really happy for you and Barry. It's great that Barry is moving to Starling. And you know, you see there I am happy about Barry moving to Starling, so obviously I am over you, I am over you, and that my friend is what they call closure!"

"_BEEP! End of message"_

He couldn't look at Felicity, he just couldn't but he knew he had to; he had to see her reaction. Slowly he looked over at Felicity, who was sitting in her chair, the smirk completely wiped off her face, and replaced with pure shock. Before he could say anything she stood up from her chair and she quietly whispered,

"You're over me?"

"Felicity" He whispered taking a small step closer to her.

She looked up at him, shock and confusion all over her face, "You're over me, when, umm when were you…. under me?"

Oliver was fidgeting with his right thumb and index finger like he always did when he was nervous or tensed, but he didn't say anything, so she continued, taking a step towards him, so she was standing in his personal space,

"Ol..Oliver, do you, I mean were you uh..?"

Finally Oliver spoke looking everywhere but in her eyes and he murmured quietly, "ok, so um basically, lately I've sort of had feelings for you"

She took a deep breath and took a step back, nodding her head "You've uh, you've had feelings for me"

Oliver whispered quietly looking at the floor, "Yes"

Felicity tried to swallow the lump in her throat, "uhh, how..how long?"

Oliver finally looked up, "3 months"

Felicity was shocked once more, blinking rapidly, trying to understand, "3.. uhh 3 months"

"Yeah, but Felicity I didn't say anything because you were with Barry and.."

Before he could finish, she interrupted him, looking repeatedly between him and the door of the foundry , "Barry…ummm Barry.. he's uhh.. he's waiting for me" Felicity started picking up her stuff "I uhh I have to go"

"Felicity, please"

"I, I just can't deal with this right now, I just, I just need to go"

And she left and Oliver was left standing in the foundry.

Later that night, he sat at his window sill just looking out at the raindrops falling to the ground. He was cursing himself. Why couldn't he have just done this one thing right? He had messed up everything in his life and the one thing he never wanted to mess up, how goes and fucks that up too. And why because he was drunk and he was a coward. He lost her all because of that fucking message. And the message was complete bullshit, he wasn't over her, he could never be over her, never have closure, because she was it for him. He never believed in the concept of soul mates but if that did exist, he knew felicity was his. And what had he done, he did what he always did, he screwed up everything.

He was snapped out his thought by the beep on his phone indications he had a message. He picked up the phone and read the message.

_From: Felicity_

_Open your door_

For a second he was frozen and didn't know what to do, then his brain finally kicked into gear, and he ran out of his room, down the stairs to the main door and pulled it open. In front of him stood Felicity completely drenched from head to toe.

"Feli.."

"I broke up with Barry"

Oliver eyes widened in confusion because there was no way she could mean what he thought she meant. He shook his head trying to understand or maybe to wake himself up, because the only way this could be happening was if this was a dream.  
"What are you saying?"

"It will always be you Oliver, it's always been you"

Oliver just stood there speechless, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He took a step towards her, reached out his hand and placed it behind her neck and pulled her towards him, her chest colliding with his, and kissed her with every fiber of his being.


End file.
